An Unexpected Romance: A Regency fic
by Merlinsgal20
Summary: Based off of Jane Austen's Emma. Regency era fic. Kurt Hummel is a well off gentleman with the idea that he is good at matchmaking, except that as he soon learns, he is not always correct on affairs of the heart, especially when it comes to his own. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I said during the writing of my last fic that I would not be writing any more fic while I kept working on my book, and yet a few weeks ago I fell back into the Austen world and then this idea popped into my head. I have always found Emma to be my favorite of the Austen books and with all the Pride and Prejudice based fics, I thought it might be more original to do Emma. I am posting this chapter now to see if anyone would like to see more of this fic, because I will only write it if there is interest for it as I do have a book to get working on. So please review if you do want more!

For this fic to work, I did have to change a lot of the characters so that they might fit better. So things like who they are related to as well as ages have been changed, I will expand on that an a note below.

On another note, although this is set in the regency era in the early 1800s, I have changed a few things such as the perspective that people had about sexuality, so you may think of this as an alternate reality. That will also explain anachronisms that might appear in the future.

**Summary:** Based off of Jane Austen's Emma. Regency era fic. Kurt Hummel is a well off gentleman with the idea that he is good at matchmaking, except that as he soon learns, he is not always correct on affairs of the heart, especially when it comes to his own.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Fox does...and RIB

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kurt Hummel peered out the window. In his hand lay a semi-open book that had lost Kurt's attention entirely much to the amusement of his governess, Miss Jones, and instead it was caught by his sister's laughter as she was chased around the garden.

"I see the new resolution to read more has come to an end."

Kurt jumped. "Oh, Mr. Anderson," he said, "I should have known you'd be here somewhere. Come, I'm watching your brother and my sister."

"What has Cooper got up to, now?"

Kurt moved aside so that Mr. Anderson might have a good view out onto the garden where Quinn and the elder Mr. Anderson were still giggling. Cooper caught Quinn around the waist.

"They make a handsome couple," Kurt sighed, "and I knew it right from the start."

Mr. Anderson turned to look at Kurt and then at then at Miss Jones, "he cannot mean Quinn and Cooper? No, they're merely friends just as you and I are, Mr. Hummel."

"I hear wedding bells, Mr. Anderson, soon our families will be ever more connected."

Kurt turned to stare back outside and he nodded to himself. Yes, his sister and Mr. Cooper Anderson would marry, and afterwards he could crow at how he knew it would happen. He had even suggested it to Quinn and she'd blushed prettily.

"Miss Jones, do you approve of this?"

Miss Jones smiled. "It's entertaining surely, and it reminds me of Kurt as a child. He used to hide away acting out weddings with all his dolls."

"Oh, yes, I remember," Mr. Anderson said and he chuckled.

"And I daresay," added Miss Jones, "that Kurt might be correct. Quinn and Cooper are very alike in character and temperament and they get along well enough. Many a marriage has been built on less, and I would not deny that affection between them may already be present."

"I suppose," Mr. Anderson said, "it would not be the worst thing if a marriage were to happen. However, I do think that Mr. Kurt Hummel would be better off if he were to stick to his reading."

Kurt made a face at that. "It's so odious, though," he said, "and boring. Who can sit still and read so much? I cannot bear it."

A week later, Mr. Cooper Anderson and Miss Quinn Hummel were engaged, and Kurt told everyone and anyone that would listen how it had been he that made the match.

Within the month, they were married and Kurt sat between his father and Mr. Blaine Anderson.

"I will miss your sister, Kurt," Mr. Burt Hummel said, "the house will feel emptier without her. I say, Mr. Anderson, that we shall expect you at dinner at least twice a week and I will not hear of anything otherwise."

Mr. Anderson bent his house, "I'd be honored," he said, "but you must remember, Mr. Hummel that you still retain a son at home as well as Miss Jones."

"Yes, yes," Mr. Hummel said, "indeed I do."

And within the next few weeks Mr. Hummel became accustomed to having just Kurt and Miss Jones at home with the frequent visits of their neighbor Mr. Anderson who enjoyed taking a daily walk from Dalton Abbey and would stop in for tea and on many an occasion, dinner.

Five years passed in this manner. The Mr. and Mrs. Anderson settled in London, and Mr. Blaine Anderson made for an even better friend when he could pass along letters on his many visits to his brother and new sister. Kurt for his part remained at Hartfield, keeping a close watch on his father's health and happy to have his constant companion, Miss Jones at his side until the day she locked eyes with Mr. Evans.

Mr. Sam Evans had been a constant friend of Mr. Hummel's and as such Kurt's. He was a widowed man, whose only son had been sent to live with his aunt, a Mrs. Smythe, upon the death of his wife. There was always the talk at Highbury that one day the son might come to visit, but his aunt had always prevented each visit. Mr. Evans kept to himself and Kurt had never considered him a match for his Miss Jones, until the two smiled at each other after a church service, and then he knew that it was a union that had to happen.

Kurt only nudged them in the right direction, and then before he knew it, Mr. Evans was asking Miss Jones for her hand in marriage and then they were married and Kurt was sad to see his friend leave Hartfield.

"I wish you had not encouraged it," Mr. Hummel said during dinner the night after Mrs. Evans departed, "poor Miss Jones, I shall miss her dearly."

"Mrs. Evans now," Kurt corrected, "papa, Mrs. Evans will be happy, I can assure you."

Mr. Hummel nodded. "Yes, but that does not stop me from wishing that she had stayed. I want you to stop all this matchmaking, it's only made people leave."

"You know I will never leave you, papa."

"I know, Kurt."

Still, though, after the new Mrs. Evans left Hartfield, even Kurt felt the loneliness that settled into the house. There was a stillness, and the very atmosphere had changed around him. The house felt empty without Miss Jones. She wasn't there to laugh with, or to gossip with about Mr. Crawford and his unfortunate Aunt, and Kurt certainly no longer had anyone to talk to about the latest fashions.

So, Kurt spent most of his afternoons out visiting his neighbors. He abhorred sitting with Miss Pillsbury and her mother but felt it his duty to stop by their small accommodations and bring along fruit or bread that they might enjoy. Miss Pillsbury only ever talked about her nephew, a Mr. Crawford who had gone to live with a friend of his father's at the age of nine and was said to have every grace of a good gentleman. Miss Pillsbury would never cease to sing praise for him and Kurt often grew bored of hearing about it.

"My Adam might come and visit us soon, Mr. Hummel," Miss Pillsbury said one afternoon, "we have long awaited a visit, haven't we mother?"

Mrs. Pillsbury who was getting hard of hearing didn't respond, but Miss Pillsbury went on, pulling out Mr. Crawford's latest letter to read to them.

"I shall be glad to make his acquaintance," Kurt said before he left, "though I feel as if I already know him better than anyone."

Kurt excused himself when he could, and was back on the street. He had one more stop that day, to visit Mrs. Cohen's school. Although Kurt himself had never been very fond of studying, he approved of the small school and he often went to visit Mrs. Cohen and her daughter. When he arrived, Mrs. Cohen was sat outside with the Mrs. Evans enjoying afternoon tea.

Young women from the school of all different ages enjoyed the sun as well, taking a turn around the house or playing chase and tag. Three young ladies caught Kurt's attention and in particular one that seemed to be holding onto the other two girls in turn.

She was small in stature, and quite pretty. Her dark hair was nicely arranged, and her dark eyes and complexion made her just a little exotic. She was clearly upset to see her friends go, and unshed tears shone in her eyes. Kurt had never seen the young woman before, but he was sure that with her appearance that she had to be the daughter of some gentleman or other.

"Ah, Mr. Hummel, we did not expect you today," Mrs. Cohen said, pulling Kurt away from watching the young women.

"Good afternoon," Kurt said, "I was visiting Miss Pillsbury and thought I might head in this direction for better company. Ever since Mrs. Evans has left me I've been quite alone."

Mrs. Evans shook her head at him. "You shouldn't say such things," she said, "and you have me here now, do you not."

"I do indeed."

"How is Miss Pillsbury?" Mrs. Cohen asked.

"She is well. Expecting a visit from Mr. Crawford at last."

Mrs. Cohen busied herself pouring Kurt tea, and he accepted the cup and saucer when it was placed before him.

"If only we could say the same for Mr. Smythe," Mrs. Evans said, "he missed his father's wedding, and has disappointed Mr. Evans once more in writing that he might come and then having his Aunt stop his leaving at all."

Although Kurt had heard enough of Mr. Crawford to last him a good while, he never heard enough about Mr. Smythe, and he had for years wished the meet the gentlemen. There had been hope that the man might come for his father's own wedding, but he had written a pretty enough letter with his regrets at not being able to attend.

"He will come, Mrs. Evans, don't you worry," Mrs. Cohen said.

Kurt was distracted again by the young women he'd seen earlier.

"I see you are watching Miss Berry and her dear friends," Mrs. Cohen said, "it's a shame she will not be able to remain with them, especially now that she has finished her education."

"Oh," Kurt said.

"She is the natural daughter of somebody with some fortune," Mrs. Cohen said, "two years ago she was put up here at my school with all expenses paid but no name attached to the money. She has made fast friends with the Miss Hudsons and they invited her to stay with them this past summer."

Kurt would never say that he was unaware of how very fortunate he was, but often times being someone that had no wants or wishes for anything had made him forget that others despite who their parents might be, could not be as free as he was to do what he liked with whoever might pick his fancy.

"I'd like to get to know her," he found himself saying, "if she is the daughter of some unknown gentlemen then I wouldn't be opposed to having as a companion now that Mrs. Evans has her own house to run and of course new responsibilities."

Mrs. Cohen was all smiles. "That would be wonderful, Mr. Hummel, I would not be opposed to that at all."

The only good thing that Kurt found about living in a small country town, was that he never had to explain himself as to his nature. Everyone knew of his inclination towards gentlemen and though it was still a rarity to be of his like, everyone knew that he would never marry any young lady and felt safe with Kurt as a companion to one. In fact, Kurt had always found that outside of Mr. Anderson and his own father, he enjoyed the company of women more.

"I will not interrupt her now of course, but I shall send an invitation for her to come to Hartfield later in the week."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, there it is. I hope you all liked this first chapter. Now some notes on the characters:

Quinn in this story is Kurt's older sister.

Cooper does marry Quinn but I haven't decided if he is Blaine's younger brother (for inheritance purposes and for the plot he should be, but I could change my mind on that. In Emma Mr. Knightley is the elder)

Sam Evans is about 20 years, if not more, older than Kurt and technically Blaine would be around Sam's age (younger probably) but I haven't fully decided on Blaine's age in this.

Because I needed Sebastian to be the Frank Churchill of the story, he is Sam's son (that sounds weird!) and has adopted the last name Smythe due to his Aunt and Uncle who raised him.

Mercedes does marry Sam, and though she is older than Kurt, she would be younger than Sam.

Ms. Pillsbury is much older and Adam (yes, NYADA Adam) is her nephew and he would be around Kurt's age. Sebastian would be around their age as well.

Rachel and Finn will also be making an appearance and although Finn might be a bit older, but younger than Blaine, Rachel might be a year or two younger than even Kurt.

Tina is Mrs. Cohen. She is again, much older.

Jesse St. James (Mr. James) will make it into the story as well, a little older than Kurt, perhaps around Finn's age.

I have yet to decide on who will be the equivalent of Mrs. Elton in the story...except for maybe Sugar.

The reason for all the age changes is that I wanted to populate Highbury with characters from glee, but for the premise to work, then a lot of them would have to be older than Kurt.

As a side note:

I do work a 36-40 hour week in addition to being in the editing phase of my first original novel, so this fic will never be a first priority, but I would love to continue it, for that reason I will only do so if there is some interest on it, because I would rather write for an audience than for just a couple of people. So if you do want me to continue, please review!

I also do have a tumblr so I will leave little progress reports on how my writing is going and occasionally previews for upcoming chapters. So stop by. .com

Thank you for reading. Hope you all liked it.

Please Review.

-Erika


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I have had this chapter ready for a few days now, but I've been way too busy to update. Work this week was crazy because it was inventory week which meant that the store had to be counted...but, anyway, the chapter is here at last. Thank you for the reviews and the alerts. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Maybe in a week or so...

On another note, although this is set in the regency era in the early 1800s, I have changed a few things such as the perspective that people had about sexuality, so you may think of this as an alternate reality. That will also explain anachronisms that might appear in the future.

**Summary:** Based off of Jane Austen's Emma. Regency era fic. Kurt Hummel is a well off gentleman with the idea that he is good at matchmaking, except that as he soon learns, he is not always correct on affairs of the heart, especially when it comes to his own.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Fox does...and RIB

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Miss Rachel Berry turned out to be an amiable girl, but she seemed to be very taken by the brother of the two girls she had been sad to be parted from, she had nothing better to talk of than Mr. Finn Hudson. Kurt let her talk, and didn't even have to inquire about the man in question. By the end of their meeting, he knew that Finn was a farmer and tenant to Mr. Anderson and that he knew exactly who Kurt was though Kurt had no idea if he had ever laid eyes upon him. He knew that Finn had only a widowed mother, a Mrs. Hudson, and of course his sisters. They were the sort of people that Kurt had never been interested in and it was only for the sake of Miss Berry that he even listened to her talk of them.

Talk of the Hudsons ceased when Mr. Hummel returned from his walk accompanied by Mr. Anderson who raised an eyebrow at Miss Berry's presence.

"I'd like to present you to my newest friend," Kurt announced to him, "this is Miss Rachel Berry. Miss Berry this is Mr. Anderson. He is the owner of Dalton Abbey."

The two greeted each other as was customary and he then took a seat by them while Mr. Hummel busied himself in taking his usual chair by the fire.

"I am rather interested in how Mr. Hummel came to make your acquaintance," Mr. Anderson said.

"She's a parlour-boarder at Mrs. Cohen's school," Kurt answered, "and with Mrs. Evans settled at her own home and newly married I could not expect the same kind of attention from her. I needed another companion. I spotted Miss Berry yesterday and thought she would do."

Mr. Anderson seemed amused by the answer. Kurt had known Mr. Anderson all his life and for that reason, Mr. Anderson took it upon himself to scold and tease Kurt whenever he could. It was the nature of their relationship and Kurt would never change it.

Miss Berry took leave of them soon after, having promised to return to help Mrs. Cohen at the school, and just as she was leaving, Mr. James appeared.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, I was talking a walk and thought to stop by, but I see you are already engaged."

Kurt only smiled. He liked Mr. James. "Well, at the very least I might introduce you to Miss Berry. Miss Berry, this is Mr. James. I'm sure you've seen him as he is the new vicar at Highbury."

"To be sure," Miss Berry said and she smiled prettily at Mr. James while she curtsied.

Kurt was struck by an idea in that moment. Mr. James had been at Highbury for almost a whole year and yet had not found a wife or husband – Kurt was unsure of his inclination though most men of the church did not tend to be like Kurt – but Miss Berry might make for a perfect choice for him. Oh, yes, they could make a very handsome couple.

"Oh, Miss Berry, I had quite forgotten that the carriage would not be here," Kurt said, "and I had hoped you wouldn't have to walk."

"It is no trouble—" Miss Berry began.

"Well that could be solved momentarily," Mr. James said, "I could escort Miss Berry to the vicarage not too far, and she can take my chaise. It would be no trouble at all."

Kurt smiled to himself. "Oh, yes, that would do wonderfully. Thank you, Mr. James. It would make me feel much better to know Miss Berry wouldn't have to walk all that way. Thank you."

He watched them go and then returned inside. Mr. Anderson stood at the window. "I do hope, Kurt, that you have put all those matchmaking plans of yours aside."

"Whatever could you mean, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said airily.

"Mr. James will never take Miss Berry as a wife," Mr. Anderson said, "he is not the kind of man to ignore he circumstance of birth."

"I merely wish for my new friend to be acquainted with my old ones," Kurt responded.

Mr. Anderson fixed him with a look. "I sure hope that is the case indeed."

After that, Mr. Anderson took his leave, and Kurt was left once more with his father. He joined him by the fire and tried to entertain himself by seeing pictures in the flames until dinner was set and they could move to the dining room.

The next afternoon, it was Miss Pillsbury and her mother that paid them a visit, thanking Kurt for the fruit that had been sent to them, and rejoicing in Mr. Crawford's visit.

"He will arrive early next week," Miss Pillsbury said, "and we expect he will stay awhile."

"It will be nice for you to have another friend, Kurt," Mr. Hummel said, "I shall be glad to see Mr. Crawford again. He was a pleasant child."

"Indeed," Miss Pillsbury said with a glint in her eye.

Mr. Crawford did arrive early in the upcoming week, and Kurt heard it first from Mrs. Evans when he took a walk to call upon her only to find Mr. Anderson and Mr. Evans discussing the new addition to their society.

"I have always felt that Mr. Crawford belonged to Highbury," Mr. Evans said, "just as much as my Sebastian."

Mr. Anderson nodded agreeably, "His aunt is certainly happy with his arrival, and I've always thought him a very learned young man, at least of what I've been told."

"What we have all been told," Kurt said, "by Miss Pillsbury who is not a just judge of his accomplishments. I have heard so often of all the tongues he's learned and his proficiency at the pianoforte and even as to all the volumes that he's read but that does not alone impress me."

"Come now, Kurt," Mrs. Evans said, "that is too harsh."

"So is having to hear about everything Mr. Crawford does as I have for my entire life. At least his being here might put a stop to that unless Mr. Crawford too likes to sign himself praises."

Mrs. Evans understood better than anyone else how Kurt felt about Mr. Crawford seeing as she had always been the one that had to listen to Kurt after every visit to Miss Pillsbury.

For Kurt, Mr. Crawford had always been a rival, though he didn't always understand why. It was perhaps that no other young person could be said to best Kurt. He, Kurt, had never managed to read as many books as Mr. Crawford, and his voice was not quite deep enough to sing many of the songs meant for men.

"And what about Mr. Smythe?" Kurt asked, "will he not come into Highbury at last?"

"He writes that he shall," Mr. Evans said, "when his aunt is in better health."

"I fear we shall never meet the man," Mr. Anderson said, "I think it very badly done of him to not have come to your wedding at the very least, Mr. Evans, it is not the sign of a gentleman."

"Oh but you must forgive him," Mrs. Evans said, "for it was not of his doing."

At that moment, a servant entered to announce the arrival of Miss Pillsbury, Mrs. Pillsbury, and Mr. Crawford.

Kurt had not laid eyes upon Mr. Crawford since they were both children, and he could admit, at least, that the boy he'd known, had grown up into a very good looking gentleman. He was of a light complexion, with blue eyes, and sand colored hair.

"Oh, why isn't this wonderful," Miss Pillsbury said when she entered, "I had thought to call on you next, Mr. Hummel, and yet here you are. I know you are eager to meet Mr. Crawford."

They were all introduced. Mr. Crawford was not as bad as Kurt would have thought him. In fact, he was sort of the opposite of Miss Pillsbury, and almost did not even speak except for when someone addressed him directly, and even then Miss Pillsbury tried to answer for him. He didn't seem to enjoy how Miss Pillsbury, so used to talking of his accomplishments, would go on about him.

"Dear Aunt, I'm sure they do not wish to hear about that," he said after his aunt began to tell them what Mr. Crawford had done right before leaving for Highbury.

"But you saved someone, Adam," Miss Pillsbury said, "he was with his friend Miss Lopez and her fiancé Miss Pierce when Miss Lopez slipped and almost took a tumble down a cliff if it hadn't been for Adam catching her."

Mr. Crawford's cheeks rose in color and Kurt thought it a bit strange. There was nothing wrong with a gentleman saving a young lady from falling, and yet Mr. Crawford didn't seem happy with the tale being told. Kurt had to wonder at his relationship with Miss Lopez. Mr. Crawford had grown up with her seeing as her father was a friend of his fathers. The decision by Coronel Lopez to take Mr. Crawford in had been a great help to Miss Pillsbury when her situation in life changed.

Once, Miss Pillsbury had lived in one of the great houses of Highbury, but after the death of her father, and with no husband or any kind of great fortune, she and Mrs. Pillsbury had moved into a smaller home and found a way to make their small income work for them. Mr. Crawford would have been an expenditure that they could not handle.

Kurt extended an invitation to everyone present for a dinner party at Hartfield before he left and decided on his way home that he would invite Mr. James and Miss Berry as well. It might be the right setting to see if the two might get along enough to begin a courtship. He was excited at the prospect.

Mr. Anderson walked back with him.

"Your father expects me for dinner," he told Kurt, "and it would not do to upset him."

There were many things that Kurt admired about Mr. Anderson, and one of them was definitely his attention to his father.

"He does value your friendship, Mr. Anderson," Kurt answered, "how did you like Mr. Crawford?"

"Well, we've all heard your feelings about the poor man, and I hope you've been disappointed, but for myself I am not. He is just the sort of man I expected. He is a polite young man, a bit quiet perhaps, but that might just be weariness from his trip."

Kurt sighed. "Well, I thought he was boring."

Mr. Anderson opened the door for Kurt, and followed after him. "You will find fault in him no matter what he does."

"Although," Kurt said, "I did find it interesting that he blushed at the mention of Miss Lopez."

"Mrs. Lopez Pierce," Mr. Anderson said, "and I do not think the color on his cheeks was connected to his dear friend. No, he seems a private man."

"If only his aunt knew that," Kurt said.

"Kurt! Kurt! Is that you?"

"Yes, papa, I am back and I have brought Mr. Anderson. He is to dine with us."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, there it is, chapter two. Hope you all liked it.

You will also find me on tumblr as: emquin

Thank you for reading. Hope you all liked it.

Please Review.

-Erika


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I have been gone for a little while. In my defense, I've been very busy working on my book and actually going to work. not to mention that school starts in a week. That is coming up way too fast! Not sure when the next chapter will be, but enjoy. This chapter is a change in perspective and will be told from Blaine's which I thought would work a little better than just sticking to Kurt.

On another note, although this is set in the regency era in the early 1800s, I have changed a few things such as the perspective that people had about sexuality, so you may think of this as an alternate reality. That will also explain anachronisms that might appear in the future.

**Summary:** Based off of Jane Austen's Emma. Regency era fic. Kurt Hummel is a well off gentleman with the idea that he is good at matchmaking, except that as he soon learns, he is not always correct on affairs of the heart, especially when it comes to his own.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Fox does...and RIB

* * *

**Chapter Three**

There was a small study in Dalton Abbey that was the shabbiest room in the otherwise great house and it was the favorite of one Blaine Anderson and it was in this room that he spent his time doing things for his own pleasure. Reading, writing to his brother and sister-in-law, and sometimes in the quiet of the night he played the piano. It was his small secret, kept from everyone in his household and his family. The only person that Blaine had ever considered telling was Kurt. He'd stopped himself from doing so only because the young Mr. Hummel would have taken pleasure in making fun of him for it and that just wouldn't have done. It was in this room that Blaine sat when he heard someone at the door. Not having been expecting anyone, Blaine stood up and walked to his door.

"It's Mr. Hudson," his butler told him.

"Mr. Hudson?" Blaine asked.

Mr. Hudson was one of his tenants. He was on the younger side but the sole provider for his mother and two sisters. Blaine liked Mr. Hudson. He was a hard working man that always paid his rent on time and often came to ask Blaine for his opinion on certain matters.

"Show him into my office."

His office was different than his study. It was a more formal setting and it was where Blaine entertained people for business. His study was private and apart from his brother no one knew it existed.

Mr. Hudson was moving his left leg up and down. The man had never before shown himself to be jittery, and yet here he was the very picture of a nervous man.

"Mr. Hudson," Blaine said, "how may I help you?"

"I had the pleasure of hosting a young lady this summer," Mr. Hudson said.

"Yes, I know. Miss Berry. I saw her with your sisters often and have recently found her at Hartfield."

"Indeed?"

"Mr. Hummel has found her to be a good companion."

Blaine had an idea as to why Mr. Hudson had come. He waited until the man brought the subject up on his own.

"And what did you think of her, Mr. Anderson?" His leg was shaking up and down again.

Blaine had to choose his words carefully, sure as he was that Mr. Hudson was here to ask if Blaine thought it a good idea to ask Miss Berry to be his wife.

"I did not dislike her. She is a pretty sort of girl, I will say that, and she is accomplished enough at music though I cannot say that she will be at the running of a farm. It might be wiser to wait maybe a year or half a year an get to know the girl better."

Finn had smiled a smitten kind of smile at first, but that soon changed into a frown.

"I love her," he stated, "I am not in any doubt of the emotion I feel when I am with her. My regard for Miss Berry is..." He choked on his words, "she is upon mine eyes an angel. Her voice and her sweet temper is all I could ask for in a wife. My sisters and mother like her."

Blaine was surprised at the emotion in Mr. Hudson's voice, the trembling that came over it and the absolute surety that he loved the girl in question. Blaine could never imagine loving that way, so whole heartedly, at least not when it came to someone outside of his family.

"If you are sure that those feelings you express are returned, then I cannot object and truly you do not need my opinion."

Mr. Hudson grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

After Mr. Hudson had left, Blaine retired to his study thinking about how Mr. Hudson's proposal might affect Kurt. Mr. Hummel and Miss Berry had become quick friends, and Blaine was positive that Kurt would be trying to make a match for Miss Berry. Mr. Hudson's proposal might even be approved by Kurt, and really it would make for an advantageous marriage for Miss Berry. Mr. Hudson might not have been a real gentleman, but he was doing well enough for himself and he didn't seem to mind everything to do with Miss Berry's situation. Kurt was bound to see how well a match it would be.

The next afternoon, he walked to Hartfield, whistling as he walked. Dalton Abbey was technically the neighboring house to Hartfield, but with so much land between them belonging to both houses, it was a bit of a walk from the Abbey to Hartfield, but Blaine enjoyed the exercise that it offered him.

When he arrived, Mr. Hummel was wrapping a shawl around his shoulders.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson," he said, "you have come just as I am to take my daily walk. Won't you join me?"

Blaine had been eager to speak to Kurt, but he never minded spending any time with Mr. Hummel either. The older man had always impressed Blaine in a way that his father never had, and Blaine had often gone to Mr. Hummel when he was younger and in need of advice, and in turn Blaine had always felt like he needed to be a friend to Mr. Hummel.

"Of course I will," he said, "I'll be glad to walk with you, Mr. Hummel. How many turns will you take today?"

"Two," the older man said, "my usual, you know. I am very glad you're here, Mr. Anderson, Quinn wrote just this morning to say you would be visiting in London again."

"Yes," Blaine said, "I will be. My brother wishes for me to be there for the birth of our new family member, they think it will be a boy."

Mr. Hummel grinned. "She wrote so in her letter. Of course, one can never be too sure. We – that is Mrs. Hummel and I – were convinced that Kurt would be another girl. Mrs. Hummel had even picked out a name. Emma. Then, of course, Kurt graced us with his presence."

Blaine smiled a little. "I remember him as a baby."

"That's right," Mr. Hummel said, "you were just a boy when he was born, but you did come to visit with your mother and brother."

Blaine remembered the day perfectly. He'd been twelve and Cooper nine, and they had both been far more interested in playing with Quinn because it was a change from just being with each other, but then they had seen the baby.

Like all babies, Kurt hadn't been specially different. He was a tiny bundle with a tiny upturned nose, a bald head, and the smallest fingers and toes that Blaine had ever seen. Blaine had even gotten to hold him.

They took the two turns around the garden and then Blaine helped Mr. Hummel back inside and insisted on removing the extra shawls himself before making sure that fire was comfortable enough for him before settling down into another chair.

"Is Kurt out with Miss Berry?"

"I imagine not," Mr. Hummel said, "the girl called this morning, but left rather quickly. Kurt was – well, I don't know what he had planned for the day."

Kurt entered the room right at that moment holding a vase of flowers and he seemed surprised to find them both in the room.

"Mr. Anderson, I thought you were coming to dinner tomorrow night not tonight."

"I am to depart for London tomorrow," Blaine said, "I imagined that you or your father might have missives or other tidings to pass on to your sister."

Kurt was happy with the answer, Blaine could tell, but he could also tell that it wasn't all Kurt was feeling. After having known Kurt for his entire life, Blaine had come to read his feelings well and he could tell that there was something plaguing him.

"I will write a letter directly," Kurt said, "so you might take it with you. You will have to hug and kiss all our nieces and nephews and tell them all how much I miss them and eagerly await their holiday visit."

Kurt sat down at the writing desk which was on the opposite side of the room and the scratch of his quill on the paper was the only thing that could be heard for the moment. Blaine stood up and walked to the seat next to the desk.

"There was something else," Blaine said, "something that I am sure you will become aware of soon enough. I do not wish to take the news telling from someone else, but I find I cannot help myself."

"With what?" Kurt asked and he looked up.

Blaine had always loved Kurt's eyes. They expressed his every emotion, but it wasn't just that which Blaine loved but the color that they took in certain settings. Right at that moment they were green, specks of blue weaving into them.

"Well, I have it on good authority that Mr. Hudson is set on asking your Miss Berry for her hand in marriage."

Kurt smiled a little and Blaine began to think that he was right. Kurt did approve of the match. Except that Kurt didn't look surprised, he just looked pleased.

"What?" he asked.

"The gentleman in question has asked his question," Kurt said, "he wrote her this afternoon."

"So she has accepted him, then?"

Kurt shook his head, and now his eyes had taken on amusement. "Why should she? Should young women be ready to say yes to anyone that asks? Mr. Hudson is not the kind of man that a girl like Miss Berry must want for a husband—"

"What is this nonsense? I thought that you would be happy for your friend. Mr. Hudson is just the kind of man that would make a perfect match. I thought, even Kurt would approve of it."

"And why should I?" Kurt asked, "why should I be expected to be friends with a farmer's wife? No, she is a gentleman's daughter and she is meant for more than that man."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing. It had always been clear to him that Kurt could be a bit shallow and invested in his own superiority, but he had never expected that it might be displayed in such a way.

"So she has refused him," Blaine said.

"Rightly so."

"And you all but wrote her answer to him."

Kurt didn't respond, instead his pen moved over the paper and he ignored him. Blaine knew he could turn away and go to Mr. Hummel and ignore Kurt, but his anger was too great, his disappointment felt too deeply because he'd seen Finn Hudson's love filled eyes. His hand grasped Kurt's wrist.

"Come with me," he said.

Kurt looked like he was going to argue, but one look at his father and he stood. Mr. Hummel didn't even say anything as they stepped out of the room onto a dark hall.

"What is it, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked.

"I am angry, Kurt, so angry with you and this need of yours to insert yourself into the lives of others. They aren't your dolls to be played with under a table. They have feelings! Mr. Hudson assured me of his love for Miss Berry and he is not the kind of man to propose without knowing fully well that his feelings were returned. He expected a yes, and I suspect that if it hadn't been for your influence, Miss Berry might have answered in affirmative."

Kurt's face which had twisted into annoyance, changed and he was smiling smugly. "I see," he said, "it isn't about Mr. Hudson at all – and why should you care for a farmer – indeed, this is about my advice prevailing. I said my part and you said yours and—"

Blaine shook his head. "No, Kurt," he said, "if you think that, then you don't understand anything. People's lives are not a game."

He stopped himself from saying anything that might truly offend Kurt and then he walked back to where Mr. Hummel was seated. He made up an excuse, promising to stop by before he left for London the next morning. He hated leaving Mr. Hummel without a full explanation, but it was better than letting him see that he and Kurt had quarreled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, there it is, chapter three. Hope you all liked it.

You will also find me on tumblr as: emquin

Thank you for reading. Hope you all liked it.

Please Review.

-Erika


End file.
